Felicia (Fire Emblem)
"We've got trouble!" -Felicia's most memorable quote, ascended to meme status in fact. Felicia (フェリシア Ferishia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates She will be the Corrin's ally regardless of their route chosen. She is voiced by Nozomi Sasaki in the Japanese version and by Julianne Alexander in the English version. Profile Felicia is a maid working for the Avatar, serving their every need in the Kingdom of Nohr. She is also the younger twin sister of Flora and the daughter of the Ice Tribe's chieftain, Kilma. Naturally, Felicia has some control over ice, but is not quite as proficient as Flora. However, her fighting skills are superior to her older sister's. Like Flora, however, both are not actually domestic servants. She and Flora were actually kidnapped away from the village of the Ice tribe to be held hostage to prevent them from starting a violent insurrection. Felicia herself appears unaware of this, however; when Niles confronts her about it, she denies that she is a hostage. In Felicia's dialogue with Flora in the Nohr path, it's implied that Kilma and Flora deliberately kept Felicia in the dark. In her B-Support with the Avatar, the Avatar once caught a bad fever and Felicia used an Ice Tribe technique to take the heat from them and onto herself, something that is noted to be a very difficult and dangerous technique to use. While successful, it left Felicia deathly sick. Prologue After many years stuck in the Northern Fortress, the Avatar finally wins the approval of King Garon to leave the fortress. If the Avatar is female, she remains at the Fortress in the meantime with Flora and Lilith. If the Avatar is male, Felicia accompanies him to Castle Krakenburg where they are tasked with executing a few Hoshidan prisoners of war. After the Avatar refuses to execute the prisoners, he is tasked with surveying a fortress at the Bottomless Canyon and Felcia tags along. After the battle, the Avatar goes missing and Felicia goes off in search of him. Felicia eventually reunites with him during the first battle between Hoshido and Nohr. Regardless of the path the Avatar has chosen to follow, Felicia follows him. Birthright If the Avatar is female, Felicia will rejoin the army after completing Chapter 15. After departing from Mount Garou, Takumi develops a severe fever and the army decides to search for medicine to save him at a Nohrian stronghold. There, they encounter Flora whom Felicia is happy to see again. Flora agrees to help them find the medicine they need, however their are stopped by Iago who attacks and critically wounds Flora. After a long battle, Iago is repelled and Flora miraculously recovers. Flora offers to take everyone to the Ice Tribe village to recuperate, an idea that Felicia supports. On the way there Felicia recalls how much they wanted to bring the Avatar to their village and Flora grimly agrees. Arriving at the village, Flora heads off to prepare something, however Flora returns with Ice Village tribesmen who attack the Hoshidan army. Confused about why Flora is betraying them, Flora keeps silent and a battle ensues. After Flora is defeated, Felicia and the Avatar forgive Flora for attacking her, but wonder what brought her to attack the Avatar. Flora reveals that King Garon threatened to execute her if she did not take the mission to kill the Avatar. Too scared to try and stand up to him, Flora accepted the mission. Felicia states that it does not matter and that they can be together again. However, Flora refuses and, out of guilt for attacking her former liege and her beloved sister, sets herself ablaze. Felicia desperately attempts to convince her to stop and uses her ice powers to extinguish the flames. Despite Felicia's best attempts, the magical fire consumes Flora, killing her by self-immolation. Felicia can do nothing but grieve for her fallen sister. Conquest If the Avatar is female, Felicia will rejoin the army after completing 15. Revelation The male Avatar, unable to choose between their families from Hoshido and Nohr, watch as they fight. Wanting to stop them and get them to listen to reason, The Avatar decides to take down the lead captains of both armies. While successful in catching Xander and Ryoma's attention, their action is perceived as an act of betrayal and forces them to be branded as traitors. Forced to flee from the battlefield, the Avatar, Felicia, and Azura are taken to the My Castle realm for their safety. Felicia remains by their side from that point onward. Personality Felicia has a warm, caring personality, especially towards the Avatar. She is steadfastly loyal to them and readily follows them without a moment's hesitation, even fighting against her own tribesmen, her older sister Flora, and her father, Kilma. While typically sweet, she can get feisty if she feels like she is being talked down to, particularly in her supports with Subaki, Saizo, and Takumi. Felicia is clumsy and prone to making mistakes when performing her chores, much to her own embarrassment. Despite this, she strives to become a proper maid like her sister Flora. Despite her clumsiness as a maid, she is a natural fighting prodigy, being more experienced then her sister Flora. This is due part to her natural skill, along with some training from Gunter. This experience is highlighted in her supports with Peri, where Peri asks her to train the servants at her mansion when she successfully defends herself from her attacks. Felicia feels that her combat skills are the only thing that stops her from being completely worthless to the Avatar. Her birthday is February 19 same as her older twin sister, Flora. Felicia (FEH).png|Portrait of Felicia in Fire Emblem Heroes, illustrated by HAKO Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Protectors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Healers Category:Ninjas Category:Twin/Clone Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings